Lady M,this time it's personal
by meanbow
Summary: THE Sequel to Lady M,Curvy Crime-fighter.Meg/Lady M goes up against a kidnapper looking for a large payoff...but who is the Target? read on to find out! read/review


**Lady M,This time it's Personal**

**by**

**Meanbow**

seeing as I received a few reviews calling for me to make a sequel to my fanfic called Lady M,Curvy Crime-fighter... here it is,I hope it lives up to your expectations. Once again, I own NONE of the characters apart from my own original creations, the rest are copyright to Seth Mcfarlane and Fox

Part 1

**Training days**

Two women, dressed in Martial Arts Gi's, approached the middle of the sparring mats in the private Gym area of the apartment. The older, red haired woman looked at her younger opponent and bowed. The younger ginger haired girl also looked at her enemy and bowed. They then took up a martial arts stance, standing with the backs of their left hands touching.

"let's see what you learned,my young student" Chase De Mener went, looking at Meg

"My Mum's been showing me a few things, Chase...you may be surprised at what I got" Meg Griffin replied

the two women suddenly broke away and started their exchange, blows and moves countered, reversed then re-countered...neither one letting up on their attack.

"COME ON...STOP TRYING TO HIT ME AND HIT ME..." Chase went, trying to encourage her young protégé "remember..._FEEL your opponents next move"_

"Haaiii-YAH!" went Meg, as she suddenly launched herself up off the mat and done a spinning mid-air whirlwind kick. Chase immediately blocked the kick with the back of her left wrist,flipped her wrist round and grabbed Meg's ankle and pulled her down to the mat...hard

Meg landed hard on her back, and found herself in a very vulnerable position, yet her Master wasn't moving, she was just holding her in an ankle-lock down on the mat.

"WHAT...was...that?" Chase asked, as she caught her breath

"One of...my mum's... moves" Meg replied, also breathing heavy

"Too...showboaty...Meg" Chase went, then let go of her ankle and held out her hand. Meg swung her leg down and stretched up and grabbed Chases hand and pulled herself up

"A move like that...could cost you..."

"H...How?" Meg asked

"You saw for yourself...you were completely open" Chase answered "if I had a gun then...I could've shot you right in the stomach...you would be dead"

"I'll remember that..._Master_" she went sarcastically, then bowed.

"I think that's enough for today..." Chase went, then returned the bow "Remember to keep your guard up"

"I will...thanks for the workout" Meg went "I'm going to hit your shower before I get changed"

Chase just nodded that she heard and understood, then walked over to the martial arts construct and started to do a routine taught to her by her Master

Meg headed to the bathroom and used the shower,she then dried herself in one of Chases' large towels,put on her underwear and stood in front of her full-length mirror. For the first time in a long while, Meg liked what she saw in the mirror...a more defined, toned body, slightly muscular,but not overtly. She liked receiving compliments from the boys in school,and had been out on a couple of dates with a few different boys,including the Captain of the soccer team,but nothing serious...yet.

She got dressed into her clothes...she still had an Orange top,but now she had some new,figure hugging Jeans,new Designer Glasses...and no longer wore her beanie hat. she was now considered 'cool' by many people in school. she put her Gi into her backpack, then walked out of the bathroom towards the front door. Chase was sitting in front of the construct, meditating, so she picked up her bike jacket and quietly left the house and went towards her recently-built-from-salvage Bike...an all black BMW K1...with a few 'choice' modifications

Meg got on the bike, put her black helmet on, then started the bike. The engine started up and she smiled..._now this is the way to travel_, she thought to herself as she kicked it into gear and sped off

Part 2

**a new threat emerges**

it took Meg only 10 minutes to get home from the waterfront district on her bike. She pulled the bike up and pushed it backwards into the garage of the house and parked it next to her Dad's wrecked trials bike, which she had offered to help him restore since she had been partly responsible for destroying it.

She put her helmet down on the seat and shook her hair back into shape, then headed into the house.

"Hi mum...MMM, what smells good?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Hi Sweetie...I've made New England Chowder...how was the gym?" Lois asked

"Exhausting...but worth it" Meg answered,as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table

"Well I'm glad you found something you enjoy sweetie...I've always worried about you, sitting up there in your room night after night doing god knows what..." Lois went, as she then put a bowl down in front of her Daughter and filled it with her home-made stew. Meg tucked in hungrily

"Hey Lois...I smell food" Peter went, as he and Chris waltzed into the kitchen,then saw Meg's bowl of Stew. Meg looked up at her Brother and Dad, and put her arm around the bowl

"Don't even think about it,lardy..." she went to her brother "Get your own"

"Mum...Meg's being mean to me..." Chris whined in his nasally,teenage voice

"Chris...sit down, there's plenty for everyone...Peter, for gods sake take that bowl off your head, its for food, not playing with" Lois went, sighing and looking up at the ceiling, thinking to herself _'why do I love this big oaf so much?'_

Peter sat down at the table, went "Ehhhhhheeeee" and put the bowl down in front of himself, whilst Lois spooned out everyone else's Food,before putting Peter and herself a bowl.

Stewie was just sitting in his high-chair,playing with his toys whilst they all ate,still planning their demises...

Later that evening, the family was sitting in front of the TV...the usual rubbish was on, so Meg glanced out the window in a semi-dream state, when she felt something moving in her pocket...vibrating in her inside pocket...a large M scrolling on the pager she had been given by the city as Lady M...

Meg stood up and went "I...err...Need to go out for a bit, I don't know when I'll be back...don't wait up" she said whilst heading towards the front door

"Don't be too late, Meg..." Lois went, not looking up from the trash TV.

Meg ran down to the garage, opened the door, then shut it as she was inside. She then opened up a secret compartment on her bike and pulled her costume out,hurriedly changed into it and stuffed her regular clothes and glasses into the same compartment. She then pulled on her helmet and mask and started the bike up, but pressed a button on the control panel marked up as 'M'...suddenly, a few panels started to slide around,altering the bikes appearance and revealing some purple detailing...the license plate revolved around...changing from it's assigned tag to one that simply had a stylised M on it.

"Let's do it..." Lady M went, as the garage door suddenly opened up for her and she kicked the bike into gear,accelerating out of the garage, then slamming the rear brake on, jamming her right foot down on the ground and making the bike do a 90 degree turn...then shooting off down the road...the 4 cylinder DOHC engine running at peak performance

it didn't take Lady M long to reach the Quahog Police department. She stopped the bike right outside the steps leading up to the building, pulled her helmet off and shook her hair straight. the bike automatically put its centre stand down, and She got off safely,putting her helmet on the bike's tank...she then said "Surveillance mode" and the bike responded with a bleep. She then turned and ran up the stairs and into the station.

"You called for me?" she asked as she approached the front desk. From behind the desk, Lieutenant Joe Swanson was on duty. He looked at Lady M, and went "Follow me,Lady M" as he started to wheel himself towards the back area of the station

"So...what's the situation?" she asked

"we've had reports that The Stalker is in the area...as you may know, he only targets the very richest people for his kidnaps,then holds them till he's paid off to his private account...word is that he has his eye on someone here in town...we can only be so many places at once,M...you seem to be everywhere these days...we could use your help" Joe went,although you could see on his face he wasn't happy to ask for help...especially from someone whom he considered to be an Outlaw...a Vigilante,but who was he to argue with the city?

Lady M looked at Joe, and thought back to the time that,as Meg, she fell for him...she still had a soft spot for Joe...as he was the only person who treated her 'normally'...even before she became Lady M

"I'll do what I can to help,Officer Swanson" she replied, trying to sound official, without giving away too much.

With that,Lady M turned around and started walking back towards the stations main doors,making every police officer stop and stare at her as she was walking

"I'd love to spend the night locked up with _that_" whispered one of the younger officers to an older colleague...who just shook his head

Lady M strolled down the steps of the police station towards her motorbike, just as an Officer was attempting to bring a suspect in for questioning. suddenly the suspect breaks away from the Officer and starts to run back down the steps.

"HALT!" shouts the Officer, but the suspect keeps on running.

Lady M moves her right hand around to the back of her utility belt and pulls out a strange looking tool...three balls attached to each other by 3 pieces of plastic-coated steel cable. She starts to spin the balls around over her head, and then lets go,aimed in the direction of the fleeing suspect. The ball-a-rang finds its targets legs and wraps itself around them,causing the fleeing suspect to suddenly stop fleeing, as his legs are now immobilised. With hands already cuffed, and now his legs immobile, the suspect falls over to the left, where he is then picked back up by the arresting Officer, and two others who heard the commotion.

The Officer strips the ball-a-rang off the suspects' legs,and gratefully returns it to Lady M

"This City owes you so much already,Lady M...now you have my thanks as well" went the Officer as she passed her back her ball-a-rang.

"No problem Officer...just keep an eye on your suspects a little more..." She replied, then tucked the ball-a-rang back in her belt and walked down the steps. She approached her bike and went "Safe Mode" the bike responded with two bleeps. Lady M then sat astride her bike, and put her helmet back on. The helmet had a blue-tooth link-up to the bikes on-board computer displayed on the visor,Lady M spoke to the computer via the built-in microphone

"Let's go..." She spoke. The bike responded by starting the engine,and Lady M slammed it into gear

Part 3

**The Stalker **

Lady M rode around the streets on her bike, using the computer and her Visor HUD to access information on the move.

"Computer, give me everything available about 'the stalker'" she went into the microphone. The HUD started displaying what it had and what it could access on 'the stalker'...height,weight,size,record,etc...

"HMMM,interesting reading..." she went, whilst avoiding a late night bus. she then stopped the bike down-town. The central stand automatically went down,and she got off. She walked over towards the benches on the roadside and sat down,taking her helmet off and shaking her hair back to shape.

_'this is tough...from what I read, he's dangerous'_ Lady M thought to herself '_I've never dealt with anything like this...'_

she thought hard about her antics so far...robbers, fires, muggers, bank hostage situation,and foiling an attempted armoured car robbery...but nothing that could prepare her for what lay ahead...a professional kidnapper and extortion expert.

Meanwhile...hiding in the bushes, watching from across the road of his intended targets house...The Stalker was watching his target, figuring out her routine, her day, when she was in, when she went out, when she would be at her most...vulnerable

Lady M found a quiet place to get changed, and pulled her street clothes out from the bikes hidden compartment. She slipped her coat, belt and mask off and put her jumper over her top and put her glasses on, then pulled her jeans on over her tights,unzipped her boots and slipped on her shoes. She then slipped the jacket, belt,boots and mask into the compartment and closed it. Meg then pressed the 'M' button on the bike, and the bike reverted to it's street form also,the panels moving and sliding, the license tag revolving back to it's original 'M364N6' number and the purple slashes being hidden by the moving panels.

"There" she went,looking at herself in the bikes rear view mirror "passable as normal"

Meg nodded her approval at her attire,and thought '_there's some things Lady M can do...and others only Meg Griffin can do_' as she walked out from the alleyway and out towards the pier. She headed up towards the end of the pier...and to a contact that she had made from her 'bad girl' days

"Hello there...Megan" went the voice of her contact, a gentleman(the term is used loosely)who could get ANYTHING...for a price.

She went and leans against the railings at the end of the pier,next to her contact...they both faced out towards the sea,not looking at each other.

"I need...information" she went, still staring out to sea

"...About The Stalker? I heard he is in town" went her contact

"It's not for me...it's for...a 'friend'" she replied

"Your 'friend' plays a dangerous game...The Stalker is not a man to be messed with" he replied "my sources say that he is after an Heiress to a vast fortune, one who chooses to live amongst the likes of us, rather than in the lap of luxury. That is all I can tell you...shall we agree the usual fee?"

"We shall...you know, my dad is bound to notice one day that his drinks cabinet is being emptied...of course I'll be blamed" Meg went

"Not my problem hunny...I don't know anyone else who can get me the good Pawtucket breweries stuff, and not the watered down rubbish they sell in the local bars either. Two bottles of Pawtucket Patriot Super...in the usual place" he went...then turned around and started walking back down the pier. Meg stared out to sea, feeling the gentle night breeze and occasional bit of sea-spray on her face, thinking about what was just said to her

_'an Heiress to a vast fortune...an Heiress to a vast fortune,damn I wish I had a super-computer like batman on times'_ then it struck her...the computer in Mayor Adam West's office...she still had a key from when she was an intern there... And they never asked for it back, what better computer to get everything she needed than the Mayor's...it was connected into everything in the town. Meg smiled...she knew she'd have to go see the Mayor...but that could wait until tomorrow, it was late and she knew her parents would be starting to worry...well, her mum would anyway...so she turned around and headed back towards where her bike was parked

Part 4

**The Captive**

Meg's Motorbike pulled up outside the house on Spooner Street,she then switched the bike off and started wheeling it back into the garage. The garage door started to close as she parked the bike and took off her helmet. From across the road, The Stalker was watching, and made a mental note

'this young girl comes and goes at all hours...typical teenage attitude...be wary when making the snatch in case one of the two kids shows up unexpectedly. The husband is not a problem, their dog is hardly guard material' he noted

the next morning, around 8.30'ish, there was a flurry of activity at the Griffin Residence. Chris was going to be late for school as he overslept, and Meg was having a disagreement with her mum about taking him to school on the back of _her _bike. Eventually her mum won the argument and Chris was told to go with Meg.

The two of them came out of the house and went over to the garage,Meg was in a temper.

"You're riding on the back seat...get on, and don't move Chris...I don't want to have to scrape your lard-ass up off the tarmac because you couldn't sit still,OK?" She went

"Gees Meg...you've developed a hell of an attitude as of late..." Chris replied, as he climbed on the back of the bike and put the spare helmet on

"Yeah...I have,haven't I? it's great" she replied, sticking her helmet on, getting on the bike, and pulling it down off it's stand. She then pressed the starter button and fired up the 4 cylinder BMW engine "can you scream?" she asked

"Yeah...why?...aaaAAAAGGGHHH!" he went, as Meg slammed it into gear and pulled off with a wheel-spin, and a hard left turn up the road, the engine roaring as she left it in the lower gear for longer on purpose

Peter was the next out of the house, kissing Lois as he left the house and headed to the beat up Dodge station wagon he called his car. He got in, started it up, put it into reverse, then somehow managed to hit over the trash-cans and postbox that were well away from the end of the drive,before putting it into Drive and heading towards the Pawtucket Brewery. Lois just stood there in the doorway for a few moments, before turning around and saying "Well boys...looks like its just us again..." to Brian and Stewie as she closed the door

The Stalker pulled up in his specially adapted Van. it looked like an old GMC 2500 Box-back Municipal Utilities truck, with the logo plastered over the side so as to attract no unwanted attention,but inside and under the hood was definitely NOT Municipal anything. The back of the truck was separated off from the front via a heavy wall with a steel door leading to the front. The very back by the rear doors had a bench in it with chains coming off it behind a perspex screen and door, as well as a more comfortable seat and area for himself,containing a few guns,various ammunition including lethal and non-lethal rounds and a TV,radio and laptop. It was sound-deadened, padded, and equipped with an emergency knock-out gas system, in case his target tried to escape. Under the hood was a Twin-Supercharged V8 RAM with Nitrous oxide injection systems and over 1500nm of Torque and nearly 1000Bhp being pushed to the rear twin wheeled axle. He called this monstrosity 'The Beast'

The Stalker reversed 'The Beast' into the driveway of the Griffin House, The Stalker pulled a baseball cap out of his glove box,put it on with a pair of sunglasses, picked up a red tool-case and got out of the Van...walked over to the front door and rang the bell

Lois answered the door "Yes?"

"Mrs Griffin? Your husband asked us to come out and have a look at your washing machine...apparently he flooded your basement last week..." The Stalker went, sounding official

"Oh...Peter! I wish you'd tell me when you screw up, honestly...how much is this costing us?" she went with despair in her voice as she let him in the house

"More than you could imagine..." he went as he shut the door behind him

Lois went "WHAA...?" as she turned around to see the man she just let into her house drop his red tool-case and be holding a small gun. The Stalker fired a shot from the gun, and a small dart came flying out of the end and stuck itself in Lois' leg. Lois started to feel dopey, and fell over to the floor, out cold from the fast-acting sedative. Brian walks in from the kitchen holding a newspaper in one hand, and a mug of Coffee in the other

"Hey Lois...I smell strange man in the house..." he says as he rounds the frame of the door, then gets shot with another round from the same gun. The newspaper and coffee spill everywhere,Brian lay on the floor, his leg twitching uncontrollably and his tongue hanging out.

"HEH...gets 'em every time..." he went as he walked over towards Lois and picked her limp body up in a fireman's carry. He walked with her over his shoulder to the front door, opened it and approached the rear doors of 'The Beast'. He opened the doors and placed Lois on the bench, secured her by her ankles, then shut the back up.

_'Lois Griffin...nee Pewtershmidt...your Parents are about to become very, VERY poor for your safe return' _he thought to himself, then allowed a small, creepy smile come across his face. He then proceeded to the drivers side, got in, slid the door shut and drove 'The Beast' off the driveway and headed out of town...

Back in the Griffin House, Stewie wandered into the front room from the kitchen.

"Where is that blasted woman? It's 9.30, I haven't been fed or changed yet and I'm missing my favorite TV show..." he went,then nearly fell over an unconscious Brian "YOU STUPID DOG! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU FALL ASLEEP IN NORMAL PLACES,LIKE OTHER DOGS?" he shouted at him, but got no response. He then noticed a small dart sticking out of Brian's butt.

"HMM,what's this?" he goes, pulling the dart out and examining it, then sniffed the end "Eww...Dog butt...and a super concentrate of Ether" he added, Then started to feel sleepy..."E...Ether is...a...knock out..." Stewie went, before passing out from the smell of the Ether...

The lunch-time bell went at James Woods High...the students all leaving their classes and heading either for the cafeteria, or the courtyard to eat packed lunches. Meg was sitting outside in the courtyard,reading a book,when her brother came wandering up to her...

" I forgot my lunch..." he whined to Meg. Meg rolled her eyes...'brothers' she thought to herself. Chris looked at her with sad eyes...

"FINE..." she went and gave in..."I'll be back in 10 minutes"

Meg headed for home on her bike, using its maneuverability to dodge the lunchtime traffic. She pulled up outside the house,but noticed how quiet it looked. Brian's' Car was still in the driveway, so she knew they weren't out...but the whole place seemed...creepy. She kicked the stand down and got off the bike, and walked to the front door,pulling her key out ready...but all she had to do was push the door open...the sight that greeted her shocked her.

Laying on the floor of the living room, in the doorway that led to the kitchen, was Brian and Stewie, a mug of Coffee had left a nasty stain on the rug, a newspaper was lying out of sequence on the floor,pages strewn everywhere. Meg immediately ran in to the house and checked them...they were both breathing,yet unconscious. She then noticed a small, dart like object lying to Stewie's left. She picked it up and looked at it. The tip was hollow and to a point, so it was used to deliver some sort of sedative, whatever had knocked her family out. Meg pulled her Mobile out, and dialed Chase.

Chase answered in 3 rings

"Hello Hun..." she went

"Cover for me, Chase...some thing's come up...and it needs special attention" Meg went, using their pre-arranged codes

"I understand..." she replied, then hung up

Meg got up and walked back towards the door, then looked back at them "I know who his target was now...Don't worry guys...I'll find out where she is, and bring mum home"

Meg went over to her bike, and kicked it down off its stand, then wheeled it into the garage, shutting the door behind her. Meg stripped herself of her clothes,pulled on her black leotard and purple tights,zipped up her black boots,done up her jacket, put on her utility belt, and finally put her mask on. A few final touches like her purple lipstick finished off the look, Meg Griffin was now Lady M...and she was MAD. She pushed the 'M' button on her bike, and it began its transformation sequence, panels moving and revealing the purple streaks on black, the License plate flipping over to M. She got on the bike, pulled her helmet on, and the hidden mic swung down to in front of her mouth, so she could communicate with the bike...then the garage door swung open automatically and Lady M and the M Cycle came flying out of the Griffin's garage,landing on the road, and doing a hard 270 degree burnout turn, before shooting off down the road on its rear wheel...

Part 5

**Lady M, MAD AS HELL**

"Computer...give me an overhead view of the next few traffic junctions...and give me a clear path" M went to her computer. The computer displayed the word 'command acknowledged' on her visor, then started to display the next few traffic intersections on her visor to the right, leaving the left side clear to see out. Up ahead, the traffic lights at each junction turned red for all opposing traffic, apart from where Lady M was coming from. M went "Thrusters...ENGAGE", and a pair of thrusters popped out of the back of the bike from the side body panels

the thrusters that were on show suddenly ignited, and started flaming...the speed on the bike jumped up to over 150mph, and onlookers in their cars were shocked to see a motorcycle go flying through.

Up ahead of M, two officers were sitting in their patrol car, checking speed of oncoming traffic, when Lady M went flying past them, the speed gun started bleeping, and the driving officer went to start the car, when his partner stopped him...

"Do ya really think we'd be able to catch whatever that was?" he asked, as he showed him the speed reading...168.7mph

Lady M pulled the specially built braking system on the bike, the thrusters shut down, and a parachute was deployed, as well as the brakes coming on. She bought the bike to a stop and put her right foot down on the floor,and looked around,whilst the parachute and thrusters retracted back into the bike's body...there was only two ways out of Quahog, and she was on the main one. The road was quiet, too quiet for her liking

"For a main artery...this isn't bursting with cars" she said to herself. The computer responded by giving her a satellite image of the road on her visor, and showed her location on it with a red M.

quite a few miles away, The Beast was rolling along with its driver and 'cargo' inside. The Stalker was watching his 'cargo' on a closed circuit TV system, she was awake now, and very angry.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE,YOU CREEP!" Lois shouted, hoping someone would hear her shouting and banging on the van's walls...but to no avail

"Sit down and be quiet...or I'll gas you and put you out again" the stalker went into a microphone on the dash. Lois just looked straight up at the CCTV and went "You'd like that...wouldn't you? What do you want to do to me,eh? Planning some sadistic little game,are we?" she asked, and then tugged at the shackles around her ankles "WELL I'M NOT PLAYING" she shouted back

"Mrs Griffin...if it wasn't for your parents being Carter and Barbara Pewtershmidt...you wouldn't be here now" the stalker went

"My...Parents? What have they got to do with this?" she asked

"Nothing...yet" he replied "that is...unless they want to see you again"

"Are you saying I'm a RANSOM?" Lois asked "You're just like all those other men I dated when I was younger before I met Peter...after my MONEY"

"Why else would I be after you,Mrs Griffin...or may I call you Lois?" he went

Lois just sat there on the bench, arms crossed "What choice have I got?"

The Stalker smirked, even though Lois couldn't see him...she figured he would be

"So..." Lois starts "do you really think that my Dad would give you anything for my return? You obviously don't know him like I do"

"Lets just say it's in your best interests to help me convince him...that is, if you wish to see any more of your Family" He replied

"Is that a threat?" she goes

"No...a promise..." he replied

Back on the main Interstate, Lady M had an idea. She knew that the reason her mum had been grabbed was because of her grandparents,and that she would be used by The Stalker as ransom, so he could extort money from them..._'so if I head to up-state Rhode Island to my grandparents estate and wait for a call of him...I can trace it and trap him!'_

M smiled...she had a plan now...and she was willing to do just about anything to save her mum

she put her visor down and spoke to the computer "plot me the fastest route to the Pewtershmidt estate..." the computer displayed a map and showed the route in red, and also displayed _'shall I lock in course and engage auto-rider mode?'_

"Yes...Auto-rider mode engage" she went, as she got back on the bike and fired it up. The thrusters re-deployed from the rear compartments and ignited, a lap-belt came across M's lap, holding her on to the bike, and then the bike moved off, under auto control of the computer and it's GPS tracking system.

Part 6

**Hot on the trail**

The Stalker pulled the beast up in a truck stop, to refill the tank with fuel, and to get food and drink for the road. The attendant came over, he acknowledged the driver, who went "Fill 'er up" he then got out and went into the truck stop cafe,bought two burgers,two bottles of water, and two muffins.

He walked back over to the beast, got in through the front door, and went through the metal door into the back of the truck. Lois saw him come in and got her first proper look at him.

6'3, skinny build,yet muscular at the same time, with a rough-shaved beard and mustache and unkempt hair under his baseball cap.

"Here..." he went, passing Lois one burger, bottle and muffin in through a flap on the perspex door"I may be a professional kidnapper, but I am not without manners. The affects of the Ether would have made you hungry by now"

"Thanks..." she went, trailing off...she hesitated first before taking a bite out of the burger, as soon as she seen him eat his, she started on hers

"in a while,we'll be using a phone in the middle of nowhere. That is where you will help me convince your parents to part with some cash for your safe return" he went

"what if I don't,or they refuse?" she asked

"I'm not going to answer that one...believe me, its best you don't know" the stalker replied, then added "there's toilets here, do you need to use them?"

"If I could" Lois replied

the stalker opened up the flap on the front of the perspex screen, and went "Hands..."

Lois looked at him, then begrudgingly offered him her hands. He pulled a set of ANC Handcuffs out of his overall, and placed them on her wrists

"Oh...by the way...in case you get any ideas of escape, or try to attract attention in any way..."

he pointed his hand towards her and made a gun notion "my gun ain't been used in a while...I'd like to keep it that way"

with that, he closed the panel, and opened the perspex cage door, and went in and undone the shackles from her ankles with a key he kept on a chain around his neck,along with a badge that was hanging there. Lois thought she made out the words _"Federal Recovery Agent" _ on it

"Nice badge...mug a cop for it?" she asked as she stood up and walked out of the cage

"No, my dear...a remnant of a former life...but still just as useful...now move" he went as he pushed her out slowly towards the front metal door of the truck...

The Cafe went quiet as Lois was gently pushed in by The Stalker,cuffed up...the stalker looked around at the patrons and went "Wassamatter? Never seen a Bounty Hunter before?"

the patrons all turned back to face each other and continue their conversations,ignoring the stranger and his prisoner.

"The L'il lady needs to use the rest-rooms up back..." he went. The waitress nodded and showed her where they were. The boss of the diner walked up to him and asked "She ain't dangerous...is she?"

"Hell yeah...and a habitual liar too, she'll say anything to try and convince you she ain't a crook"

"very well then..." the boss went, then left him alone

"I trust you have all your paperwork in order,Mister" went this authoritative voice from the doorway. The local sheriff walked in, and went straight to the stalker.

"It's all here, sheriff..." he went, then pulled out a rolled up pamphlet of paper. The sheriff just glanced at the paperwork,not really looking at it, and said "I hope ye gets her where she's going fast...we don't like criminals in our town"

"We'll be gone in minutes,Sheriff...that's a promise"

Lois was in the ladies room, hurriedly scrawling a note on the back of a thick paper towel with a pencil she borrowed from the waitresses pocket without her knowledge

Help me

Kidnapped

Call 911

LG

she crumpled it up and left it on the side of the washbasin and headed back out the toilet towards the front

"All done?" he asked

"Yes..." she replied "thank you"

with that, the two of them left the diner and headed back towards the beast

a few minutes after the beast had left, a strange looking and sounding motorcycle slowed down and pulled into the garage out front of the diner. It's rider was dress unusually. The bike stopped and its stand automatically went down, and it's rider got off, pulling her helmet off and shaking her ginger colored hair back to some shape.

"Damn fuel tank...I knew I shouldn't have used the thrusters!" she went to herself, then said "Fill it up,please" to the attendant

The young masked woman walked in to the diner...everyone stared at her

"WHAT? Never seen a superhero before?" she went,before walking up to the counter.

The boss looked at the young woman in the mask "you know...you are the second strange sight we seen in here today" he went,looking at her

"Second? what was the first?" she asked

"A bounty hunter and his captive..." he replied.

Lady Ms face went into one of surprise " A Bounty Hunter...out HERE?" she questioned

"Yap..." was the reply

"Where's the rest-rooms?" she asked

the boss pointed to the back. Lady M half ran towards them, pushing the door open hard, and taking a quick glance around, when she saw the crumpled up paper towel. She unfolded it and read what it said. "Mum" she went, then crumpled it back up and threw it on the floor. she raced out of the diner and over to her bike

"That'll be $10" went the attendant.

"What kind of vehicle did those two last visitors leave in?" she asked

"A big truck ma'am"went the attendant

Lady M just pulled $10 from her utility belt pouch,grabbed her helmet...and shot off like a rocket down the road as she engaged the thrusters from a standing start

Part 7

**Beauty Vs The Beast**

'Come on,Beauty' Lady M went to herself, as her bike was eating up the miles and dodging in and out of traffic. Lady M disengaged the thrusters and the bike started to ease up on its speed. The Visors HUD was giving her all the relevant information she needed to navigate safely.

'Now...if I was a kidnapper, where would I hide a vehicle of that size?' she went. The on-board computer started displaying different types of vehicles as she was passing them, and giving probability ratings on their use.

a few miles Up ahead, a large GMC truck turned off to the Left and started to head up a dirt track, towards the hills.

Lady M started to look around as she was riding...she had a feeling that the kidnapper would try to get off the main highway,so she was looking for turnings that would be big enough for larger vehicles to use. She soon spotted one, so she stopped the bike,got off and went and looked up it. There was two sets of Tyre tracks running up the road...with the depth of the second set, it was made by something heavy. Lady M looked at the markings left by the Tyre tracks and said "Analysis"

the HUD gave her a quick VR render of the pattern, and started comparing the Tyre pattern with vehicles that took that particular type of Tyre...it soon came up with a match. A GMC 2500 Box-back truck, the kind used by Utility Companies

"That's a bit big to be heading off-road" she went...then got back on to her bike and headed up the same way

The Beast was Parked up overlooking a cliff face, The Stalker was stood next to Lois Griffin, who was stood there cuffed and shackled so was unable to get very far very fast. He pulled out a satellite phone,switched it on and looked at her

"Dial it..." he went,passing her the phone

Lois struggled to dial her parents' house number with her hands cuffed, but somehow she managed it. She then passed it back to him, and he listened for someone to answer the phone. He listens intently to the phone ringing, but also hears another noise, growing steadily louder and closer...he turns around to see what was making the noise, when he sees a motorcycle coming up the dirt-track road

"DAMMIT!" he goes, then puts the satellite phone down just as Carter Pewtershmidt answers the phone...

The Stalker pushes Lois down to the ground, and looks at her harshly "Who did you tell?" he goes angrily,then pulls his Magnum .44 out from inside the boiler suit."NO-ONE...I SWEAR" She replies,her voice quivering with fear. He aims it at Lois, but he doesn't pull the trigger "I need you ALIVE for the moment"

with that, he runs over towards his truck, and starts it back up,reverses it and swings it around to face down the dirt-road

Lady M could see a large truck up ahead, she saw it swing around, and knew that it was now aimed down the road towards her and her bike,Beauty. she pulled up to a stop and looked at it. The engine of 'the beast' was revving, as the stalker was giving it gas. He slammed the beast into drive and there was a large amount of dirt and stones thrown up from the rear wheels as they struggled for grip on the loose surface,before moving towards Lady M and her bike. Lady M didn't flinch...instead, she went "deploy flash-grenades" with that, two small tubes poked out from the front of the bike, and fired a stream of pellets out from the front. The visor on her helmet suddenly went black... and then FLASH!

a blinding explosion of light suddenly went off in front of the beast,The Stalker was blinded by the explosion and couldn't see where he was going...he spun the wheel around too quickly and the front wheels got caught in one of the ruts,and the beast suddenly fell over onto its side,sliding down and off the track,before hitting a tree and stopping. Lady M went up the road towards Lois, who had struggled to her feet. The bike stopped yards from her, and it's rider dismounted,leaving her helmet on

"Are you OK,Mum..a..mama Griffin...I mean,Mrs Griffin?" Lady M almost stumbled with her words

"Yes...I'm fine,thank you...whoever you are"she replied, then went "Your voice sounds familiar...have we met?"

"Maybe" went Lady M, pulling a small impact cutter out from her utility belt and cutting the chain on the shackles, then standing up and cutting the chain of the handcuffs "but I get that a lot...I'm Lady M"

"Wow...rescued by Lady M...what a story!" Lois went

"Rescue now...talk later" Lady M replied, and passed Lois a spare helmet which came from out of the seat compartment of the bike. Lois got on the back behind her, and they both shot off down the road,past the wrecked truck of the stalker, who had banged his head and knocked himself out on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about him...he'll be fine, I'll inform local law enforcement where they can pick him up" M went "Let's get you home...I'm sure your family is very worried about you"

Part 8

**Welcome home**

it took less than an hour to get back to Quahog...Lady M knew she could have done it quicker with the thrusters,but didn't take the chance with a passenger on board. Lady M swung the bike around onto Spooner Street and stopped outside the Griffin house. Brian opened the door and came running out

"LOIS! Thank god...you're OK" he went as he approached her. She got off the bike,took the helmet off and then patted Brian on the head

"where's Stewie?" she asked

"It's OK...he's sleeping soundly...man, what a stench today when I had to change him" Brian replied,then asked "What happened? I smelt strange man, next thing I know, I'm waking up with my coffee and paper everywhere, and Stewie sleeping next to me on the floor"

"I'll tell you later on...right now I have someone to thank" she replied, then turned around and looked at Lady M on her bike

"I...I really don't know how to thank you,Miss M" Lois went

"Please...it's OK, I'm just glad you are safe, Mrs Griffin...and the names Lady M" she replied, suddenly she slams the bike into gear and roars off down the road, leaving Lois and Brian standing on the roadside watching her disappear

"Come on Brian...we need to go through Peters' tools and find something to get these 'cuffs off me..." she went, heading in to the house...

Over next door, the curtain twitched at the mention of "cuffs", and Quagmire popped his head over the window frame...

"Giggity..." he went,forming a mental picture...

Lady M found an alleyway to stop in, and got off the bike. She pulled her mobile out, dialed 911 and told them exactly where they could find 'The Stalker' and what the charges against him were, then hung up before they could trace the call. She then made sure there was no-one around, and changed out of her costume and into her street clothes. Meg put her new glasses on, and looked in the mirror of the bike. She then pressed the 'M' button and the bike changed back to it's undercover mode,hiding all of it's 'extras' and changing the plate back to 'M364N6'.

Meg looked at her watch and sighed...she now had to get back to school and slip in unnoticed in to Ms De Mener's office, so that she could get her excuse slip and return to class, before she could head for home after school...

Later that afternoon, Meg and Chris arrived back home on Meg's Motorcycle. She stopped it on the driveway of the house, and they both got off

"You are a CRAZY PERSON!" Chris went to his sister, placing his hands on his knee's and bending forward

"Takes one to know one Chris" she retorted, as she had just made Chris feel ill by throwing her bike around

Lois was in the kitchen, making something special for tea, when they both walked in.

"Hi kids...how was your day?" she asked, not really expecting much of a reply

"Booooring" Chris replied

"Let's just say...unexpected" Meg went "how was yours Mum?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."she started, then ran through what had happened to her since they left that morning

"...And then Lady M came along and saved me" She finished off

"Lady M? WOW!" went Chris..."She's a FOX!"

Meg Blushed a little,after finding out her Brother had a crush on her alter ego

"Yet I'm sure I know her from somewhere...she seemed so...familiar, I just cant put my finger on it" Lois went

"She's everywhere Mum...maybe that's where you know her from...TV" Meg replied

"Perhaps sweetie...perhaps...now...who's for Taco's?" She went...just as Peter walked in the door at the mention of Food...


End file.
